Currently, when using a mobile terminal to browse a page, usually a large number of advertisements appear on the page. FIG. 1 is a schematic diagram of the page display of the Tianya Club home page according to the related art. FIG. 2 is a schematic diagram of the page display of the Sina home page according to the related art. As shown in FIG. 1 and FIG. 2, the loading of these advertisements not only slows down the page display (see the blank portion in a circled region shown in FIG. 2) but also generates additional traffic. The ad filtering function of browsers filters advertisements and saves traffic. For example, Firefox browser's ADBlock plug-in is available on mobile terminal to filter advertisements. Adblock intercepts HTTP requests according to the source addresses of the contents and is capable of filtering iframe, script and flash. It can also be used to automatically generate a user style sheet to hide page elements including text ads. This function is called element hiding, which replaces the intercepted contents with hidden contents. Because the adblock is implemented in javascript, after the ad filtering function is enabled in Firefox browser, its page loading speed becomes even slower than that without ad filtering function. Although the ad filtering function helps users to get rid of ads and to save traffic, it also slows down the page loading speed of browsers and affects the user's experience of webpage browsing.